In Noctem
by ItsLeah
Summary: La vie de Bellatrix, du début à la fin, de sa vie à la mort . De ses mensonges à ses secrets.
1. Intro

_In Noctem  
_

* * *

_Intro _

Elle avança dans la nuit, Le froid qui avait auparavant givrée tout sur son passage lui rendait les joues rouge sur sa peau de porcelaine , ses mains étaient engourdies et elle avait du mal à tenir sa baguette magique pour qu'elle puisse l'éclairer jusqu'au bout du chemin.** Bellatrix Black**, c'était son nom, on aurait pu la prendre pour une gamine à cause de son visage si fragile, Elle n'en était pas une, plus maintenant, plus jamais elle pourrait se souvenir qu'elle eu jouée avec sa sœur cadette dans la vieille maison de ses parents. Plus jamais, cette femme était à présent une vraie Black comme aurait dit son père, La marque des ténèbres brulait encore jusqu'à son poigné, elle sera la main comme si cela allait pouvoir atténué sa douleur. Ce n'était pas le cas, et la douleur, elle commençait juste à vivre avec, elle ne savait pas combien elle allait souffrir avant de pouvoir tomber morte sur les pierres de Poudlard, cette école qui avait était autre fois la sienne, celle de ses sœurs, celle de sa famille, celle de tout les sang purs, celle de tout le monde .


	2. Qui est tu Bellatrix ?

_In Noctem _

_Chapitre o1 – Qui est tu Bellatrix ?_

Bellatrix claqua la porte, une dernière fois .. elle ne put faire que quelques pas hors de chez elle, quand elle entendit la voix de sa jeune soeur :

__ Bella, je t'en supplie ! Tu es si jeune !_

Elle ne se retourna même pas, elle continua, elle savait que sa soeur avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle continua un moment, avant de disparaître au coin d'une rue. Quand elle réapparut, ce n'était plus le même univers de la grande ville de Londres, Elle appercut de grands jardins, ils étaient parfaitement taillés, elle sourit, elle se sentit bien à partir de cet instant, elle tourna la tête pour y apercevoir un grand chemin de gravier menant à une immense demeure, elle savait déjà chez qui elle se trouvait, elle avait 19 ans et elle allait devenir une Mangemort, elle avait se ranger aux côtés du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, Lord Voldemort, elle n'avait pas peur, au contraire, elle était tellement excitée de le voir, qu'elle en tremblait presque, elle voulait faire bonne impression, la meilleure pour qu'il la garde près d'elle. On lui avait peu parler de lui, mais elle savait que les femmes lui trouvaient un charme parfait, on disait qu'il était grand, le visage pale et les yeux perçants, des cheveux mis-longs, très bruns. Il n'était pas encore cette chose immonde, personne le savait ce qu'il allait devenir , aucun, personne.

Bellatrix arriva devant la grande porte en bois d'If, elle donna quelques coups, et attendit . On finit par lui ouvrir, ce n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait déjà. Il lui sourit

__ Bonjour Bellatrix,_ dit-il

__ Bonjour Rodolphus, je .. ,_

__ Je sais pourquoi tu es là, il t'attend, rentre .. Première porte à gauche ._

Rodolphus Lestrange, ils avaient fait leur scolarité ensemble, à Poudlard, ils étaient plus qu'amis, des amants sauvages, libres à eux, Libres, c'était la première exigence de Bellatrix, après il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

Elle passa devant lui en lui souriant, elle savait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle dès leur première nuit, Rabastan, le frère de Rodolphus lui avait dit,

Elle marcha le long de ce couloir glacial, comme l'extérieur, il était long, trop long avant d'arriver à la porte qu'elle franchirait pour changer sa vie complètement. Quand elle arriva devant, elle hésita quelques secondes et frappa, avant même qu'elle puisse attendre une réponse la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra, Elle découvrit une cheminée dont la chaleur du feu venu tout de suite la réchauffé. Elle n'osait pas trop s'avancer.

__ Bonjour Bellatrix_, dit une voix inconnue

Elle sursauta, puis tourna la tête à gauche, oui c'était lui, le maître, celui dont tout le monde parlait et qu'elle admirait déjà. Elle baissa la tête en signe d'inclinaison , quand elle la releva, elle aperçut que Lord Voldemort souriait, elle lui rendit son sourire, timide, mais elle lui sourit.

__ Tu es sur de toi Bellatrix , de vouloir faire ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne pourras revenir en arrière. Tu le sais._

__ Oui j'en suis sur maître_

__ Très bien , alors approche._

Elle s'avanca timidement vers lui, il était plus grand qu'elle, elle lui arrivait aux épaules, mêmes avec ses talons. Il lui attrapa la main, ce n'était pas un geste violent, au contraire. Elle avait les mains glacées. Voldemort avait déjà sortit sa baguette, et prononca sans plus tarder quelques mots qu'elle ne comprit pas. Une douleur vive s'empara de son bras gauche , elle se mordit la lèvres inférieure jusqu'à la faire saigner tellement la douleur était forte. Puis d'un coup, elle disparut, et Voldemort lâcha sa main. Elle regarda son bras, ça y est, elle était présente, à tout jamais gravée dans son corps et dans son esprit, la marque des ténèbres.

__ Qui est tu Bellatrix ?_ Demanda Voldemort

Elle sourit, elle n'avait plus peur ni froid, elle se sentait bien, peut-être agitée, la démence n'était qu'au point zéro.

__ Je suis Bellatrix Black, Mangemort, et je vous servirais pour toujours maître._

Il sourit, puis avant de sortir de la pièce, il passa une dernière fois devant Bellatrix, s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, juste cela,

__ Tu sera ma préférée _.

Et il partit, sans dire un mot de plus, sans rien faire.

* * *

Reviews ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !


	3. La Reine de ta Vie

Merci pour vos reviews =) Ca me fait très plaisir !

* * *

_Chapitre o2 : La reine de ta vie _

Elle ne dit rien, et pendant un court instant, qui pour elle , dura infiniment, ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Déjà, au début, c'était le début de l'histoire, elle ne pouvait déjà plus l'effacer, c'en était ainsi, et déjà le futur était inscrit, que ce soit sur son bras ou sur ses lèvres, elle savait qu'elle vivait à présent pour lui, et qu'elle devrait mourir pour lui.

Elle du sortir de ses pensées quand Rodolphus entra dans la pièce .

__ Bellatrix, je te dérange ?_

__ N.. Non, ça va, … _, sa voix était faible,

__ Tu es sur ? Le maître a fait quelque chose ?_

__ Oui, mais .. ne t'inquiètes pas ._

Elle reprit de l'assurance, puis passa devant Rodolphus sans le regarder, elle alla pour quitter la pièce, quand la main de ce dernier la reteint .

__ Attends, .._

Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, 7 ans à Poudlard ensemble, elle le comprenait rien que dans le début de sa phrase ou par un regard. Il allait lui demander de tout recommencer, une nouvelle fois, se donner une seconde chance, pour pouvoir être et finir heureux.

Elle savait tout ça, comme elle savait que sa vie ici, serait à présent difficile, mais elle ne voulait plus penser. Elle serait bientôt cette Bellatrix dépourvue de conscience, avide de meurtre, de vengeance, tout ce qui serait bien pour son maître, elle le ferait, C'était vrai, mais elle ne le savait pas, personne ne le savait encore ce qu'allait devenir cette jeune femme.

Elle ne voulait pas commencer à jouer, pas ce soir. Et avant que Rodolphus eu finit sa phrase elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce n'était pas de l'amour, non, elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse, elle ne tomberait jamais s'était-elle promit. Et elle avait eu raison, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point Rodolphus l'aimait et qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle. Elle ne le saurait jamais, elle n'aurait jamais voulu l'entendre de toute façon. Le Maître était trop présent dans son esprit. Même si cet homme, qui à présent était allongé sur elle, entrain de la déshabiller, cet homme qui allait passer ses nuits à ses côtés, à lui demander si elle va bien, lui demander si elle veut de l'aide, serait son mari bientôt, elle ne l'aimerait jamais .

Elle se réveilla le matin aux côtés de Rodolphus, elle était nue, et petit à petit les événements de la veille lui revint, Lui, Rodolphus, allongé sur elle, dégrafant sa robe, laissant glisser ses propres habits à ses pieds, l'embrassant dans le coup, descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine, la comblant, la faisant gémir. Puis, le maître, son nouveau maître, ses lèvres sur les siennes durant un court instant, cette chaleur qui l'avait envahie et qui ne la quitterait jamais quand elle serait en présence de son maître …

Oui, elle était Bellatrix Lestrange, elle n'aimait pas, elle ne savait qu'utiliser les personnes. Mais elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir pourrait lui donner comme cadeaux, et combien de vies il allait lui prendre, et ne jamais lui redonner.

* * *

Reviews Reviews


	4. Sans contrefaçon

_Le temps avait passé une vitesse que même le temps n'ose défier que très rarement, les feuilles avaient tombées puis repoussées par quatre fois, les cheveux de Bellatrix avaient grandit et s'étaient assombrie, son visage tait devenu plus pâle, mais pas ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient animés d'une lumière fanatique, celle qu'elle ne quitterait pas, par simple bonheur de pouvoir voir souffrir. Oui, Bellatrix aimait la mort, elle aimait la défier, ce qu'elle avait déja fait par trois fois, elle était la servante la plus proche du maître le plus puissant de ce cercle des tenèbres du sud de l'Angleterre au confins du monde d'Arabie. Il était Voldemort dans toute sa grandeur et sa splendeur alors qu'elle .. Elle aussi, il lui disait qu'elle comptait, mais le croyait elle vraiment ? Bien sur qu'elle voulait, mais l'humiliation par son maître devant d'autres l'en faisait douter, mais une fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, dans cette chambre noire & d' émeraudes, elle n'avait aucun doutes, elle était sa reine le temps d'une nuit, le temps qu'il lui fasse l'amour, le temps qu'elle tait dans ses bras et le temps que son corps nu reposait dans ses draps si sombres. Elle savait plus haïr qu'aimer. Elle avait 23 ans, elle était Bellatrix Lestrange, amante & fidèle mangemort du plus puissant sorcier dans cette première guerre. Elle était la femme de Rodolphus Lestrange depuis deux ans, elle ne l'aimait pas, elle l'aimait juste bien, une des rares personnes qui avaient pour elle réussit avoir des sentiments positifs son égard. Elle l'avait épousé car elle en avait toujours rêver , elle l'avait épousé car le maître lui avait demandé , elle souriait simplement quand il venait se coller près d'elle le soir et qu'elle le repoussait après l'avoir embrassée en disant juste un " Pas ce soir " , elle continuait ses mensonges d'amour depuis deux ans, elle ne savait pas encore qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Elle croyait qu'un jour tout allait s'arrêter, car oui elle avait peur, oui , elle réussissait encore avoir peur, elle ne savait pas non plus que dans quelques temps elle ne connaîtrait plus se sentiment._

_Bellatrix regardait la neige tomber, elle était allongée dans le lit de son maître , c' était .. non, elle ne voulait pas savoir si c' était un début de semaine, l'heure qu'il était, non elle ne voulait pas. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et son esprit ne voulait pas se décider d'améliorer sa gesticule. Elle pleurait et ne voulait voir personne, elle ne mangeait presque rien depuis 2 jours. 2 jours que son maître bien aimé n' était pas rentré , 2 jours que sa marque des ténèbres ne lui procurait plus cette chaleur, elle ne voulait pas y croire, pas encore pas maintenant._

_De son corps nu, elle se leva tant bien que mal, s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée, qui réfléchissait la lueur des flemmes oranges sur son corps de porcelaine. Elle toucha sa marque , une fois de plus, et comme les fois précédentes rien ne se passa. Si, un mal de tête, des nausées .. elle voulait le voir et lui dire ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré dire un jour un homme. Un rêve de petites filles stupides, mais c' était aujourd'hui la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, redevenir une petite fille pour oublier le mal de tout cela._

_Rodolphus l'avait bien comprit que le maître avait disparut et que Bellatrix l'aimait, il la laissait faire, les autres ne pouvaient imaginer ce que ça faisait d'aimer une femme qui en aime un autre, la douleur la plus vive et cette douleur ne vous quitte jamais vraiment. Ou en détruisant tout au fond de vous qui vous donnes encore un peu d'espoir pour le lendemain matin. Là il n'y avait plus rien, juste des cendres._

**----------------**

**3 MOIS PLUS TARD**

**---------------**

L_e printemps revenait petit a petit, le ventre de Bellatrix s' était doucement arrondi, elle paraissait encore plus fragile, ses cheveux aux vents, son corps contre les marches de pierres du château de Voldemort, il était vide de son maître, remplis des larmes de son amante et il grandissait de son fils ou de sa fille. Elle voulait simplement qu'il revienne, une fois, elle voulait le voir, elle voulait toucher ses cheveux bruns, elle voulait sentir son souffle et son parfum près d'elle, elle voulait être comme avant cette guerre. elle voulait l'avoir pour elle et être heureuse. Peu être ce n' tait pas ce que le futur lui avait réservé ._

_Elle était sur le balcon depuis deux heures déja, il faisait assez bon pour une journée de début mars et, par le petit bonheur de Bellatrix, Rodolphus avait du s'absenter pour quelques jours, elle était quasiment seule, elle aimait être seule._

_Le vent, d'un coup, souffla anormalement et un nuage cacha le soleil . Elle leva les yeux au ciel et comprit qu'il était là , qu'un signe de lui allait pointer le bout de son nez. Elle sourit, un sourire depuis longtemps . Le vent lui caressa la peau et elle ferma les yeux.  
Une silhouette apparue près de la fontaine .. C' était lui, oui, il était de retour, le premier regard qu'il posa sur son château était sur sa maîtresse qui se précipitait vers lui, sa longue robe blanche, une couleur qu'elle portait trop rarement, volant autour d'elle. Il ne dit rien, elle ne dit rien, elle se jeta dans ses bras ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes._

**- Mon Dieu, où te cachais tu ?**

_Il ne dit rien, il posa ses lèvres sur sa main gauche et lui sourit. Elle ne savait pas d'où il venait, elle devrait vivre avec ses questions sans réponses présentes, mais il serait bien obliger de lui répondre après qu'elle lui aura dit ce qu'elle attendait._

_Un Enfant, Bellatrix souriait, pour la dernière fois ._

* * *

_Reviews reviews =) Et merci aux lecteurs  
_


	5. Les Plus mauvaises nuits

_Merci pour vos lectures & reviews _

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Un bruit sourd et fracassant venait de se faire entendre, un vase, voilà ce que c'était. Voldemort venait de le jeter à Terre, sans amour. Il avait à peine eu le temps de penser qu'il allait pouvoir embrasser sa femme .. Bellatrix avait reculé et sursauté quand son amant avait briser ce vase. Elle avait peur, pas la peur qu'elle avait d'habitude, une nouvelle peur, un sentiment étrange que Bellatrix ne pouvait définir. Elle était à présent à quelques mètres de lui , et elle pleurait. Bellatrix pleurait .**

__ Comment peut-tu me dire ça ? Comment peut-tu me dire ça à moi ?_ ,** elle avait osé **

__ Bellatrix, je suis d'accord que c'est difficile pour toi .. mais _

__ Pour moi ? Mais c'est toi qui dès le début s'est accroché à moi, je ne voulais pas, j'étais une gamine, je le suis toujours comparer à toi. Regarde ce que tu fais , ce que tu provoques autour de nous. Tu m'obliges à me marier, tu m'aime, tu me déteste, je t'aime, je te déteste. A quoi tu joues Tom ? Je te déteste .. , _**elle était à bout de souffle .. Elle n'en pouvait plus **

**Voldemort avança vers elle, elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il allait faire qu'elle reçue une gifle. Elle tituba avant de se retenir contre une bibliothèque à sa gauche, portant sa main à sa joue, ses yeux brillaient encore plus.**

__ Bella .. Excuse-moi _, **Tom Jedusor s'en voulait, oui, une des rares fois où il s'en voulait , mais il le regretta. Il n'avait pas voulu, oui, mais il l'avait fait**

__ Non, Tom .. Tu .._ ,** Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se sentit partir, sa tête tournait et elle sentit une vague de froid s'emparer d'elle, elle sentit des voix dans sa tête qui hurlaient, .. Elle ferma les yeux, elle se sentit glisser par terre, Tom la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, l'appela ..**

**Elle ne se souvenait plus après . Elle s'était évanouie, à cause du choc, à cause de sa grossesse, à cause des paroles de Tom, à cause de lui, tout à cause de lui .**

__ Bella ... Bella tu m'entend ?_

**Elle ouvrit les yeux timidement, elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite où elle était, la lumière l'éblouit, elle commencer à reconnaître cet endroit, oui, c'était la chambre de son maître, elle avait l'habitude de la voir dans l'obscurité, même pendant ces deux jours où elle était restée seule. Les objets reprenaient petit à petit leur formes et le visage de Tom se dessinait de plus en plus clairement. Elle voulue parlait mais se sentit encore trop faible, elle eu juste la force de se caler contre les coussins pour prendre un peu plus de hauteur.**

__ Ça va ?_ **demanda Voldemort, assez froid dans sa voix, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais Bellatrix s'en fichait, il lui avait fait mal .. elle ne pardonnait jamais, elle vivait avec . Pourtant là, c'était différent.**

**Après plusieurs instants de silence, elle parla , d'une voix encore faible**

__ Oui_, **elle ne voulait pas en prononcer plus de toute façon.**

**Tom passa une main sur sa joue, la même où il y a quelques minutes, il l'avait frappé, c'était comme un geste pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Mais ce n'était pas si simple avec Bellatrix, et il le savait très bien . Bellatrix tourna la tête, elle ne voulait pas de ses avances. Elle se remémora les paroles qu'ils avaient eu quelques instants plus tôt . Ses yeux recommencèrent à briller, elle était force d'habitude, peut-être la plus forte, mais là , elle ne pouvait pas cacher ses larmes et son impuissance.**

__ Bellatrix, excuse-moi, j'aurais jamais du te frapper c'était idiot de ma part _.

__ Il y a plusieurs choses idiotes que tu as dit toute à l'heure_.** Sa voix était cassante, c'était du Bellatrix pur se dit Voldemort,**

__ Non, je .. On ne peut pas, c'est tout, tu es marié .._

__ Depuis quand mon mariage est-il une préoccupation pour nous deux ? Tu cherches des éléments pour me faire changer d'avis, mais regarde-moi, je suis peut-être forte, une battante, comme cette partie de moi que tu connais , oui je veux bien l'admettre, mais je suis une femme, et je suis enceinte, de toi ou pas, je suis enceinte et je compte bien garder cet enfant, que tu le veuilles ou non. Oui, je sais que tu es le maître, et tu sais très bien que je serais toujours à tes côtés comme je suis aujourd'hui à tes côtés pour gagner cette guerre, mais je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi Tom, je suis une femme, tu te souviens que tu me dis ça au moins deux fois par jours. Je veux bien être la tienne, je veux bien me battre pour toi Tom ..._ **sa voix était plus douce**, _mais ne me demande pas de faire ça. Mais si tu le fais, crois-moi que tu t'en voudra un jour, d'être seul le matin sachant que je te détesterais alors et que je serais loin de toi sans jamais revenir. _

**Elle s'était calmée, ce n'était plus les sanglots de toute à l'heure, ni ses hurlements, mais c'était des paroles toujours fermes, qui le demandait de choisir entre rester seul ou de vivre à 3. **

**Tom, avait était un peu surprit de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, c'est vrai, mais il ça ne ferait pas changer sa décision, cruelle. Sans amour et froide, même si il tenait à Bellatrix, de cette famille il n'en voulait pas, il avait mit trop de temps déjà à détruire la sienne, **

__ Tu fais comme tu veux Bellatrix._

**Il se leva, il ne dit rien, il était froid, il tourna les talons et au moment de franchir le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers elle.**

__ Une chose de quoi je suis certain, d'accord je vais pas t'obliger toi à t'en séparé . C'est lui qui te quittera, tu ne verra jamais grandir ton enfant, ce n'est pas le mien, c'est toi qui a voulu essayer de le protéger et c'est toi qui échouera la première, car tu es faible ._


	6. Des marées d'écumes

**Désolée de tout ce temps, mais je n'avais plus aucune idées donc ... Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Le dernier sera pour très bientôt. **

**Voila voila ! Une dernière petite chose, cette suite et le dernier chapitre seront pour Anna Bella : .net/u/2293819/Never_Forget_Never_Forgive **

**

* * *

**

_" Tu es faible " ._

Les paroles de Tom Jedusor résonnait dans la tête de Bellatrix, elle aurait voulu se la tenir, frapper, elle voulait que tout s'arrête, elle voulait garder son enfant. Elle voulait l'aimer, même à faire croire que Rodolphus était le père, elle serait prête à tout. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée que l'instinct maternelle réussissait à faire des choses pareils. Elle était dans le lit de son maître, quand elle réalisa cela, elle envoya les couettes à l'autre bout du lit et s'enfuit en courant, pour se réfugier dans ses appartement, verrouilla la porte, sachant que ça ne ferait rien, elle aurait voulu se cacher à l'autre bout du monde, être seule , avec l'enfant quelle portait.

Elle n'était pas descendue depuis deux jours, Rodolphus était rentrée, avait essayé plusieurs fois, mais rien, elle était toujours sous les draps et pleurait dès qu'il essayé de lui parler, pourtant elle se laissait faire quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il pourrait tomber pour elle. Même si c'était le maître qui le ferait tomber.

En fin d'après midi, pourtant, on ouvrit la porte. Bellatrix qui regardait dehors, les yeux perdus dans les larmes, jetta rapidement un " Je ne veux pas te parler Rodolphus, silteplait ... " . Mais aucune réponse de sa part ne se fit entendre, c'était simple , ce n'était pas lui.

Tom s'approcha du lit de Bellatrix, elle ne le regardait toujours pas, mais elle avait sentie que c'était lui, elle n'avait pas envie de l'affronter maintenant. Elle voulait gagner, gagner tout pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle même, qu'elle allait perdre.

_" Tu es une idiote Bellatrix, et tu vas perdre, tout perdre._

_- Noon, tu n'as pas le droit, c'est mon enfant ... tu ne peux pas ... _, sa voix était étouffer par des montagnes de sanglots, et Bellatrix pouvait à peine respirer.

_- Mais si je le peux. Regarde-moi. ,_ la voix de son maître était ferme, mais elle ne le fit pas._ REGARDE MOI !_

Bellatrix se tourna, elle avait garder une main sur son ventre, pensant que jamais rien il ne pourrait lui arriver.

_- Tom, silteplait, on peut dire qu'il n'est pas de toi, silteplait Tom ._.. , sa voix était suppliante.

_- Bella,_

-_ Non, écoutes moi Tom . Je sais, et tu le sais que je crèverais pour toi, je tomberais pour toi, j'ai laissé Rodolphus, je me suis battue , j'ai tout fais pour toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever ça à moi._

Tom sourit, caressa la joue de son amante , il la regarda, puis se leva. Ses mouvements étaient restés froids, Bellatrix, elle ,n'avait pas bougé.

_- D'accord, fais ce que tu veux. Mais ne dis jamais que cet enfant et de moi._

Il tourna les talons, et claqua la porte. Bellatrix se releva, venait-il vraiment de dire cela ? Est ce qu'il la laissait comme ça, élever son enfant ? Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle sourit.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, Bellatrix était bientôt à terme, et Rodolphus, prenait son rôle de "père " très à cœur. Bellatrix ne partait désormais plus en mission, restait au manoir, elle s'occupait comme elle le pouvait. Elle s'était rapproché énormément de Rodolphus et n'avait passé aucune nuits avec son maître.

L'hiver arrivait, le vent soufflait et la neige tombait à gros flocons. Rodolphus et son frère étaient partis en mission pour la journée, elle était seule avec le maître. Elle évitait quand même de rester trop souvent avec lui, elle ne voulait pas . Et lui, l'avait très bien senti. Mais elle savait qu'il devrait y avoir une confrontation très bientôt, probablement avant que leur enfant vienne au monde.

Bellatrix aimait passer ses après-midi à la bibliothèque. Elle lisait à peut près tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Comme aujourd'hui par exemple, elle était enveloppée dans une couverture sur un des canapés non loin de la cheminé. Elle ne calculait même pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, tellement absorbée par son roman. Elle n'avait en outre, pas sentie que son Maître était rentré. Ce fut seulement quand il l'appela qu'elle sursauta et découvrit qu'il se tenait juste devant elle.

_- Tom .. ?_

_- Comment- va-tu aujourd'hui _? lui demanda t-il

Bellatrix sourie, contente qu'il le lui demande,

_- Bien, merci, mais fatiguée._

- C'est normal.

Un silence assez dérangeant s'installa parmi eux. Bellatrix ne voulait pas parler la première, si le maitre était venu, il devait bien y avoir une raison

_- J'ai demandé à ton mari de s'absenter un peu plus longtemps,_

-_ Pourquoi ?_ , dit Bellatrix en se redressant.

_- Oh , pour certaines choses, dont je voudrais te montrer._

Le maître tournait autour du canapé, sa voix était froide et anormale. Bellatrix le sentie aussitôt, elle se leva, tant bien que mal.

_- Tu es magnifique Bellatrix aujourd'hui._

Bellatrix ignora son compliment

_- Que veut tu me montrer Tom ?_

Tom se rapprocha de Bellatrix, lui caressa les lèvres avant de l'embrasser

-_ Que tu es faible._

_

* * *

**Reviews ? **_


	7. La Fin

Fin de la fic :D Merci à tous pour vos commentaires J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_- Endoloris_ !, cria-t-il

La cri de Bellatrix fut comme un déchirement, comme si on ne pouvait plus rien entendre à part ce hurlement affreux, qui traversait les pièces du manoir et raisonnait de partout dans le jardin. Elle était allongée par terre, se tenant le ventre, hurlant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, pleurant, elle avait mal, elle souffrait, elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Elle était comme une vierge dans sa robe blanche. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur ses joues rosies, collés par les larmes, ses lèvres tremblant, elle les avaient mordues jusqu'au sang.

Elle était là, allongée au pied du maître, hurlant, criant , le suppliant d'arrêter. Se serrant le ventre en essayant de le protéger. De protéger son enfant. Elle pouvait à peine respirer. Cette douleur de l'endoloris elle l'avait connue , une fois auparavant, mais ce n'était rien à comparer de la douleur d'aujourd'hui. La mort était un faible mot à côté. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était sous l'emprise du sors depuis des heures, elle n'arrivait plus à ce souvenir , ni des rires de sa sœur, ni de la joie ou de insouciance, elle ne pouvait enfaite, même pas penser.

Puis le maître arrêta.

Elle tremblait par terre, ses sanglots n'arrivant pas à s'estomper, elle se sentait si vulnérable. Elle l'était. Elle avait tellement mal, elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait se redresser ou parler. Elle aurait voulue que Rodolphus revienne, qu'il la voit , qu'il l'a sauve. Elle voulait s'enfuir. Elle se demandait comment son enfant allait, elle avait essayer au fond d'elle même de prendre toute la douleur pour que son enfant aille bien.

_- Pourquoi ? _, dit elle dans un souffle

Tom s'accroupit. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il sourit

- Parce que cet enfant ne doit jamais voir le jour. Cet enfant aurait trop de pouvoir pour se contrôler lui même, il détruirait tout. Sa mère, son père. Tu es surement la plus grande des sorcières Bellatrix, et je suis le plus grand des sorciers. Notre combinaison serait mortelle pour l'enfant.

_- Non .. , Il a le droit..._, Bellatrix ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Elle se sentie partir, tout devenait confus autour d'elle, la douleur , elle pensait à son enfant, encore son enfant. Il devait vivre.

Quand Bellatrix reprit conscience, elle était toujours allongé sur le sol de marbre. se demandant pendant pendant quelques instants si tout cela était un cauchemar. Mais la douleur lui fit prendre conscience de la réalité. Elle avait réussie à reprendre un peu de force. Elle réussit , comme par miracle à se redresser. Elle s'assit immédiatement sur le canapé le plus proche sentant la tête lui tourner. Voldemort était en face d'elle. Il étouffa un rire. Un rire sadique. Bellatrix ne comprenait pas.

Avant qu'il put parler, on entra dans le bureau.

A ce moment là, au moment où Rodolphus avait ouvert la porte du bureau, une moitié de son existence s'était envolée. La vision qu'il eu , il ne pourrait jamais l'enlever. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Bellatrix suivit son regard.

Ce cri aussi, il s'en souviendrait à jamais. Un cri perçant, que personne ne veut entendre, un cri qui vous glaces le sang. Ce fut aussi se cri que Rodolphus entendit quand il vit Bellatrix tomber à Poudlard le 2 Mai 1998.

Du sang, une énorme tache de sang, s'étendait sur le sol de la pièce. Le sang de Bellatrix, elle venait de regarder sa robe, tachée de rouge, de son sang. Et du sang de son enfant. Son existence venait à son tour de disparaître. Ce qu'il en resterait plus tard, ne serait que de la folie.

Ce soir là , Bellatrix avait tout perdue. Elle avait aussi perdue son mari. Il l'aimait encore, mais , cela l'avait déchiré. Il ne savait pas que c'était l'enfant du maître, mais dans le lit cette nuit, les images, le cri de sa femme se répétaient. L'enfant qu'elle portait, elle ne le verrait jamais grandir, elle ne verrait jamais, son enfant marcher, rire, elle ne sentirait jamais son parfum.

_On se demande souvent comment Bellatrix Lestrange est devenue folle. Comment elle pouvait tuer sans aucune pitié. Il faut remonter assez loin dans son existence pour pouvoir savoir. Un 15 décembre. Ce fut ce jour là qu'elle perdue l'enfant qu'elle portait, tué par le père. Que son sang s'était déversé sur le sol d'un manoir, qu'elle avait vu son mari s'effondrer avant de tomber elle même. Quand elle s'était réveillée, 10 jours plus tard, elle partie, pendant plus de deux ans, personne n'a jamais su où. Mais quand elle revenue, elle avait oublié. Elle qui auparavant fleurissait la tombe de celui qui devait être son fils, était partie. Elle n'avait pas de fils, elle n'avait plus de mari, ce n'était qu'une personne vide qui lui rappelait chaque jour de ne pas oublier, mais elle était proche du maître. Car perdue dans la folie qui chaque jour la gagnait, perdue dans toutes les illusions, perdue dans tout ce qu'elle avait détruit, et tout ce qu'il l'avait détruit ce soir là. Bellatrix oublierait un jour qu'elle fut belle et amoureuse. Elle oublierait aussi un jour qu'elle fut mère._

_Quand elle tomba sur le sol de Poudlard, tuée par Molly Weasley, elle repensa cependant à quelque chose. Ce n'était pas son fils, du moins pas exactement, une image qui n'avait jamais existé._

_Elle essaya de voir comment son fils aurait pu être aujourd'hui. Elle se vit avec lui, il était petit, pas plus de deux ans. Il était blond, il riait. Sa mère et lui dansaient ensemble, dans une immense pièce de bal , où il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Au son d'une musique de fête, la pièce était très colorée, ils étaient heureux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tout se brouillait. Puis Bellatrix s'endormit, pour la dernière fois. _

**END. **_  


* * *

  
_


End file.
